Seven Hours Thataway
by Oceanizzle
Summary: Eric & Sookie are penpals from childhood. He is letting her see him for the first time on webcam. Follows their meeting irl. Lots of smut to follow. AH. AU. Slightly OOC. First story n.n Criticism is welcomed!
1. There's No Going Back

**All of the characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I just merely had the urge to make them horny teenagers 3 In case you haven't viewed the summary in all it's sucky glory... This is my first story posted here on and I am excited. I've never written anything for SVM and the only thing I can lay claim to is the poster of Eric above my bed. Yum yum! This is an Ah, AU, Slightly OOC story because I figure pinning down a horny teenage boy is easier than a 1,000 year old horny vampire. As attractive as that is.. I am scared ;__; So without further ado... I present to you... **

**"Seven Hours Thataway" **

**by Oceanizzle **

**P.S. Reviews and rants are welcomed! **

* * *

The computer was loading. _Load faster, come on. Load you piece of shit. _Never in all of my life have I had a computer load this slow. And in such an inopportune time as well. Mother fucker. _Finally. _The windows screen came to life and the logo blinked while soft music chimed at its arrival. With a swift tapping to the keys, my password entered, my ever sexy wallpaper came to life. _One day. One day I will see you. _Today of all fucking days does my computer not want to go at top speed. MSN messenger finally loaded onto the screen and my stomach began clenching in anticipation. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

I had finally bought a webcam for my computer. Not an unordinary thing for a teenager to do, but... Oh, did I ever have plans for it. I popped the installation disk into the drive and let memory lane consume me while I waited for the disk to finish.

In middle school they had come up with this poor excuse of a social interaction plan that would entail twenty children from our Swedish middle school being pen pals with twenty American middle schoolers in some backwater hick town Louisiana. It was to practice our English. Stupid English. I was assigned to a Sookie Stackhouse. Interesting name, wouldn't you think? I wrote her a simple letter in my _best_ penmanship that can only be described as a blind chicken's scratch. Lovely, I know. The letter entailed that my name was Eric Northman, I was nine years old, I loved playing football (or soccer as I had to write it or she would have been gravely confused), and that I hoped to hear from her soon. Included in my ever so intelligent letter had been a picture of me grinning like an idiot. What is worse is that my eyes were shut and my left front tooth had been knocked out. Oh, what a handsome devil I was. _All _the girls were just _dying _to call me cute.

A few weeks later the class received its replies from the Americans. I opened my letter, with let's just say wouldn't exactly be labeled as enthusiasm, and out spilled a picture of one Sookie Stackhouse. Even then I felt my nine year old heart thump and I had a crush. She had golden hair that was tied in high pigtails that cascaded to her shoulders. She wore a white sun dress with red flowers sprinkled at random. Her face was drawn down in such a ladylike demeanor. And to top it all off, she was blushing. Ever since then, I have been nabbed by the balls.

I was nine years old then. Ten years later quite a bit has changed. Over the course of the years she had seen pictures of me as I had grown, and I of her. We have stayed "friends" for the past ten years, and let me tell you my hormones have slightly been dying for more than that for the past six. With every letter of hers she sent a new picture. And as we got older her letters became longer and more in depth. In one of her letters (I've kept every single one. Lame? Quite possibly. I just wish to be "historically accurate.") when we were roughly 15 she had mentioned that despite the distance she had feelings for me. I jerked off that night, hard. By then Sookie had blossomed into a young woman. She blossomed into a fine plump ass and a D cup. Both things gave me morning wood, every morning, every day. Every day.

She had once called me a "sprouting bean" because by the beginning of one summer I was 5'7" and a year from that I had now reached 6'4". Of course over those years I had worked out, perfecting my body to make any woman swoon. Never has she once seen a live video of me, only mere photographs at random occasions. Up until about a year and a half ago we had been using only letters to communicate, but that got too damn slow. We upgraded to a computer and began using MSN messenger to chat every chance we got. About six months after using the computer she had bought a web cam and was truly excited to show me her in all her present time glory. I still get wood thinking about it. It was about 9 in the morning here, so it was 2 in the morning for her. For some God awful reason she had wanted to wait until her parents were asleep and mine had gone off to work. So there I sat in my boxers at the computer with some toast and a glass of orange juice waiting for her to sign on.

She signed on and said, "As soon as you accept, close your eyes until I nudge you. Okay?"

Naturally I complied and accepted when the video call chat was enabled. I heard the nudge a second later and opened my eyes. I nearly fucking jizzed all over my boxers, the keyboard, anything within a 5 mile radius of my dick. What I was viewing was that fucking hot. Sookie had just turned 18 and wanted to apparently give me a birthday present. The cam was situated on her laptop which was conveniently on her bed. And that is where my goddess Sookie lay. She was rested atop a plethora of pillows in only lingerie. Deep crimson red lingerie with a deep crimson red blush to boot. My jaw immediately dropped, my eyes bugged and my dick twitched in anticipation.

She adjusted the microphone on the webcam and the first time I heard her voice was heavenly.

"Hello Eric." And she smiled so shyly.

Although it felt so disturbing, she couldn't see or hear me so… What the hell. Jerking off it was. I pulled my cock between the opening of my boxers and pumped it a few times. Precumming already, I just used that shit for lube imaging that my hands were actually hers. She sat there talking to me about random things as if she had on a burlap sack. In all my years never have I found anything annoying about Sookie but, when she kept talking I had to reply and subsequently remove my hands from my aching dick to talk back. She was getting tired and leaned back on her bed and I had for the fleeting of moments a glance at her pussy. Her thong had moved over ever so slightly and I caught the most perfect sight apart from her luscious bouncing tits in red lace. My body shook and I spouted cum all over my hand and boxers. I sat with my head back, swimming in the high or my Sookie orgasm while she lay an ocean away unaware of the immense pleasure she just gave me.

Eventually she bid her goodnights, but not before blowing me a kiss. Effectively causing me to get hard again wish my cock was between those cherry red lips of hers. She had said that she wishes she could see me like this soon. Face to face. Naturally I typed I would try my hardest to do that and wished her happy dreams. Right before she closed the cam and the chat she said the four magical words that had my heart pounding through my chest.

"I love you Eric." She smiled and was gone. Her status instantly went to "Sookie is offline. You may leave messages for the contact to receive when they sign on."

Ever since then she has not donned her lingerie for me but has always ended our conversations with, "I love you Eric." Only now I return it even though it is just words on a screen, I mean them with my whole heart and she knows it to be true. So here I sit waiting for Sookie to sign on so I may return her favor. Unlike her I have absolutely nothing on and can only hope she will join me.

Her name pops up and I send her almost the same message as she had once to me.

"Close your eyes after you accept the video chat, and I'll nudge you when to open them. Okay?"

She agrees and accepts the video chat. My cock is already achingly hard as I stand in front of the cam anticipating her reaction. I nudge her and she opens her eyes….

* * *

**TBC**** n__n I hope you all liked it! And aren't too upset that there is a bit of a cliffhanger :) **


	2. Handsome Down Under

**Oh wow! I never expected this story to be well received. Especially since I imagined it at almost 3:30 in the morning! Thank you everyone for your reviews and readings. I do appreciate it all n.n I do realize that I don't point out whose point of view it is but that just makes it more fun because instead of switching I'm going to try to keep it one POV per chapter. So you can see both sides of the glass. Again I do realize that I don't do much conversation but that is saved for later. There IS indeed a method to my madness. I want you all to come to love the versions of our favorite characters that I have created so you won't be like, "OMG WHY DID THEY SAY THAT?!" or "What the hell just happened?" Eric will still always and forever be a pervert & Sookie will be shy and sweet with a hint of spit fire!**

**I will try to update as often as possible but I do work and attend college full time AND have a boyfriend. One of those things demands more attention than the others. I wonder who has taken on a **_**certain Viking**_** persona… As always and for forever Charlaine Harris owns these two love birds!**

**P.S. A possibly good song to listen to this song might be "Blush (Only You)" by Plumb. It describes Eric and Sookie's relationship to a T to me.**

**

* * *

**

Last time on Seven Hours Thataway…

_She agrees and accepts the video chat. My cock is already achingly hard as I stand in front of the cam anticipating her reaction. I nudge her and she opens her eyes_….

* * *

I was nervous, more nervous than I had ever been in my whole entire life. Sure, being a teenage girl requires being nervous over a lot of things like my first kiss. Unfortunately I have yet to experience such a delight except in my dreams. In there, my first kiss and ever other perfect kiss to follow that one has been given to me by a one Eric Northman.

We are in a car I never recognize and I'm sweating bullets and praying to Jesus that I'm not perspiring so heavily that I smell like the local cattle. A man who looks so much like Eric is sitting in the driver's side looking just as nervous as I am. He's shifted the car into park and we're outside some unknown bar, when he grips the steering wheel letting out an anxious sigh. His hands loosen and he looks at me through his peripherals.

"Sookie?" he asks and his voice breaks the deafening silence.

My voice finds its way out of my throat although I don't even recognize myself speaking.

"Yes, Eric?" I reach to stroke his hand closest to me and his breathing hitches as well as mine.

"Would you be upset if I kissed you?"

My breathing is no longer hitched because I've suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

"Sookie?" he asks again and I realize it has to have been a minute if not more since he had asked to kiss me.

Tentatively I scootch over to him and effectively closing the distance between us. Before I can process my actions through my frozen brain I'm leaning over his chest with my arm against his door trapping him. Eric's eyes glaze over with a look I've never seen from anyone before and he reaches up and tilts my chin towards him. My heart has officially stopped. My lips have parted and my eyes have fluttered close, I know what's coming next. Except it doesn't quite come. I open my eyes partially to see him smirking before he leans in and gently presses his lips to mine. Eric's lips ghost over mine and press harder with each passing second as he's reaching up to press my body against his. As soon as his tongue is lapping away my resolve and reservations, my mind decides that it is a rather appropriate time to wake up. Damn it all.

Last night Eric let me know that after I've finished my shift at Merlottes he would have a surprise waiting for me. Naturally I told my boss Sam that I wasn't feeling well (it was dead anyways!) and ran home to make myself acceptable. I showered and fixed my hair into simple pigtails and applied light coats of makeup, aiming for a natural sex appeal. I had recently bought, well okay not so recent... try ever since Eric promised me that I would see him someday, a different set of lingerie in hopes to get a rise out of him when I could finally see him. A red garter belt, stockings, and thong made up the perfect outfit. Who needs a bra when you're seducing a nineteen year old Swedish hunk? Not I, not I!

I sign on msn only to find that Eric is already online and he immediately sends me a message of a simple heart. Even without words or even without meeting him I knew my life would never be the same. Ever since we had become penpals all those years back, there is nothing more I have ever wanted than to lay beneath the stars on my back porch with him. Over the years I had realized I was falling in love with him. Meeting him never was an issue when it came to how I felt for him. Everything he wrote to me was heartfelt and honest and gave me a longing that I could only hope I would someday manifest itself.

One day I couldn't hold it in anymore and I told him I loved him, only after giving him a little show of me in my little red undies and brassier. Secretly I hoped he had a boner. Ever since then we've been in love regardless of the distance. And ever since then the Eric of my dreams has been continually trying to get me to yield to him in the front seat of that car.

Eric messages me with something that seems too familiar and I giggle a bit in response.

"Close your eyes after you accept the video chat, and I'll nudge you when to open them. Okay?"

I accept the two way video chat and close my eyes. My stomach is churning and bubbling and I want to throw up. I know I've seen pictures of him but I will see _my _Eric moving. He will be real, as real as 5,000 miles and 7 hours away can be. I hear the nudge and I know he can see me and my breasts in all of our anticipated glory. My nipples seem to be more excited than I am. If we had the same reaction I would be the consistency of marble. I still haven't the courage to open my eyes and he has yet to say anything, but I know he's there. Did forever just pass by?

"Hello Sookie, my lover." Oh. My. God. I haven't even opened my eyes and I'm already wet.

A laugh reverberates from deep within his chest and that sex dripping sound, or better known as Eric's voice rings pleasantly through my ears again.

"Lover, open your eyes. I promise not to bite, much."

I should have invested in waterproof lingerie and waterproof sheets. I am about as wet as crowds that get splashed by Shamoo at Sea World. And that's pretty much drenched. _Come on Sookie. It's your Eric, you know what he looks like. Just suck it up and open your eyes. _A minute later and about the breathing of a woman going through labor, I open my eyes to see the most handso- BIGGEST …. My Gran would scold me for having my jaw hit the floor like it just has. I saw his handsome smirk first with his smoldering ocean eyes… and then my vision traveled over his naked muscular chest to his giant, ahem, cock. If I was wet before, I am soaked, drenched, flooding now. And to make things better I am blushing from my toes to the ends of my hair hoping I don't look like a topless moron.

"Do you like what you see, lover? I wanted the first time you saw me to be much like how I saw you. I do appreciate the lack of a bra this time. You do have the most luscious pair of breasts I have ever seen."

"Th-than-thank you Eric. Yo-you are s-s-o-o handsome," I stutter sounding like an idiot

My eyes have however not glanced back up to his perfect face but have stayed glued on the longest and possibly thickest penis I have ever seen. Are they even _allowed_ to resemble a tree trunk?

"Lover, if you think I am so handsome down below, you should possibly see how my face looks as well."

He laughs and well, shit, he caught me staring at his dick. I cover my face with my hands trying to escape the embarrassment although my nude body reveals the blush that is still covering every inch of me. Well, how was I supposed to react after seeing the only boy I've ever been truly interested in naked? There is a reason that I have never dated, I've always belonged to a Mr. Eric Northman in my dreams, even if he has never laid any claim on me aside from stealing my heart. Finally I break away from the gaze of his most prominent feature and slowly travel back up his body to gaze into his face. Oh yes, he is quite handsome there as well. The pictures have done no justice to just how breathtakingly handsome Eric truly is. That's when I realize that is why the Eric in my dream looks slightly different from the one I had seen in photographs. There is no capturing the essence of pure sex that is Eric Northman.

Even through my reveries, Eric has still been stroking his cock in front of me. And oh, sweet Jesus. I can see a little bit of liquid seeping through the tip of it. He leans his head back and goes to sit down and moves the chair so I can still have a view of every glorious inch of his rock hard body. His hand is slowly moving faster and faster over his length while his eyes have not left my face.

"Sookie," he breaks through the silence that has taken over us, "will you rub those gorgeous breasts for me?"

I make no attempt to find my voice but lean back on my pillows and my knees drawn together and off to the side. I close my eyes hoping to find this slightly less embarrassing, and begin to caress my breasts for him. My nipples become impossibly harder than they were before as my finger tips ghost over them and I can't help but biting my bottom lip at the sensations it sends straight to the pits of my stomach. Eric groans and I can't help but open my eyes just to sneak a peak at the Adonis. His eyes are still glued to my face as his hips buck slightly into his stroking hand. Eric's other hand has drifted to his sack and is slightly groping them to his release. _Oh my God. He's going to cum for me._ I suddenly become very aware that I am going to watch the man I have fantasized about for years orgasm.

"Watch me, lover."

What more can I do than to comply with his command. I stare straight back into his eyes as I pinch my nipples and roll my hips with the sensations. His eyes shut every few moments as though he weren't using himself to jerk off. The moments his eyes are open he's leering at me and his breaths are coming out in heavy pants, as I'm sure my own are. Eric's eyes shut and I watch his abs ripple with the motion of his hips thrusting into his hand.

"Eric," I call out tentatively while caressing my breasts, "I love you."

His eyes snap back open from his fantasy and he groans one last time, muttering my name, as his cum spills over his hand and his chest. My legs rub together subconsciously causing delicious friction in time with the pinching of my nipples and my stomach pops. The high of an orgasm washes over me as Eric sits up straight in his chair.

"Sookie, my lover, I love you as well."

He watches me come down slowly and smiles.

"If you'll excuse me, min älskare. I need to go clean this mess you have caused." He winks and gets up and walks to some unknown area.

How can I tell Eric now that I've seen him, all of him, that I can never spend my life without him? My best friend, my life, is seven hours thataway.

**TBC...**

* * *

**So... How did we like Chapter 2?! I wanted to crank out a chapter relatively soon to give you guys a little itty bitty amount of smutty smutness! **

**So I've read the reviews and most people agree to make Eric a virgin. THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN!**

**P.S. I'm working on Chapter 3 ;)**

**Thank you for reading and oh!**

**Min älskare - My lover**


	3. Bipolar Lovin'

**So… sorry for dropping off the face of the planet. I came to a really rough place in my life and things just went from extremely bad to hell hole D: I know this is really short but I wanted to let you guys have what was already written and that I PROMISE to try to be timely with these updates. College, boyfriend, and work is a horrible combination! As always I don't own these two kiddos but the talented C.H does.  


* * *

**

My darling loves me. Sookie said she loves me in the midst of pleasuring herself no less. Although wiping my own cum off me has always been a little disgusting, this time it was a spoil of a half won war. Sookie had seen me, and orgasmed. Floating on clouds does not begin to describe the amount of joy that flows between my stomach and heart. Men should not get butterflies the way I am. I ran back to the computer after cleaning up to find Sookie looking so unbelievably sexy, but her face read uneasy. She was deep in thought when I sat back down, and she didn't even realize I was there until I said her name softly.

"Sookie, Min älskare…"

"Huh? Oh Eric, you're back. Sorry I didn't notice you; I was just lost in thought! You know me!"

She put on that smile that was absolutely fake. Something was wrong but knowing her it would be like trying to pry a Viking away from his ale. I was lost in my own reveries until I heard her softly weeping and hiding her body with the surrounding pillows. I knew women were difficult and their emotions ran on their sleeve but, honestly? From sheer pleasure to despair, what the fuck was going on?

"Sookie, what's the matter. Did I not say something, did I say something?!"

"This, us, we'll NEVER work Eric. Can we continue to live our lives like this? Miles and hours apart that it breaks my heart every time I even think about you? And now that I've seen your angelic handsome face, how do you expect me to live my life everyday knowing I will NEVER be able to hold you? And even if we see each other, it will be only every few months IF THAT! My life will be absolutely miserable every day I have to live without you. We shouldn't have done this. I love you, I'm so sorry."

The cam abruptly closed and Sookie was now offline. Well that entire fiasco threw me for a loop. And to think I was just going to ask her if I could come see her, if I could fly to be with her and make love to her until dawn. She left me sitting here wondering if she actually just broke up with me? Did she? Fuck, I had no idea what to think because I couldn't believe we just had that fucking amazing dual orgasm and then it's "bye bye Eric." I didn't know whether to be floored, upset, angry, or heartbroken. So I did the thing most young adults do to forget the world, went to a bar to drink my heart out.

* * *

**Feel free to review with how you think the plot is coming along n__n 3**


	4. Secrets of a Broken Heart

**So to apologize for that short chapter and for making you guys wait SO long… I whipped this one out! Looking back, even though that chapter is short I find it very powerful. I'm sure some of us out there have looked at a relationship and tried to end it before we could be hurt. Enjoy this next installment! P.S They aren't mine, but they're predicament is. **

* * *

There was no escaping the loneliness I felt. Even as happy as talking to Eric made me, it just couldn't work out… right? He was 7 hours away from me. Permanently. Our lives revolved around two different centers of the universe. Was that the pain and torture I wanted to go through for however long we stayed together until something happened? I changed into some ratty old pajamas that had seen their fair share of laughter and woe, and then I cried for all I was worth. I didn't exactly know if what had happened constituted as breaking up, but seeing the shock and horror on his face made me feel worse than I already was. Gran came up and simply sat on the edge of my bed and stroked my cheek giving me a sad knowing smile while I hiccupped, coughed, hyperventilated, and cried. Was this what heart break really felt like? Could I die from this? It felt like it. She left for a while and came back with a small plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. Just before she made her way through the door she turned around and said, "Be sure this is what you want dear. You'll never know what could have been if you didn't try." And with that she shut the door.

Around 2:30 A.M I was all cried out. My eyes were the size of golf balls and my nose was chafed from rubbing the snot away. The extremely long 1996 version of Hamlet was the only thing on and I felt myself getting lost in the plot. The murder, the mayhem, the crazy acting; it was enough to make a girl forget that she had caught the best fish in the sea and then let him go out of spite. About the time Hamlet convinces the theatrical leader to do the play of his choice my stomach went rank on me. I high tailed it to the bathroom and dry heaved. I was not only broken hearted, but now love sick. The raw pain twisting my stomach and my metaphorical heart was enough to cry out so loud that in fact there was no sound at all. I had never met Eric. Never touched his smooth skin. I had never kissed his perfect lips that when curled into a smile, stole my breath away. I had never done a lot of things, but they were what my dreams were made of. I curled up on the bathroom floor against the tub sobbing softly wondering if in fact what I did was right. The last thing I remember thinking was that on January the 9th, year 2010, I, Sookie Stackhouse, let Eric Northman slip through my shaking fingers.

I awoke the next morning to a throbbing pain in my left temple as I realized I had slept on the upstairs bathrooms floor. Good thing Gran had her own downstairs near her bedroom or else she might have tripped over my sorry sad sack and hurt herself. I had no idea what time it was but estimated it was late in the afternoon. Slowly, I got to my feet and wobbled through the hallway and to my bedroom. My alarm clock read 1:42 P.M. One cookie still sat on the plate next to the empty glass. I ate it with less than lady like appearances, but who the hell cares. After shutting the blinds and locking my door I crawled into bed hoping that sleeping in a more comfortable place would ease my restless heart. Unfortunately after rolling around sighing and grunting I sat straight up and glanced at my laptop. _I should e-mail him…_ I wanted to apologize for being so rash and selfish. We could TRY to make this work, maybe? Sure I was trying to cut off the pain before it started but essentially I was already his, and he was…. Hopefully mine still.

I whipped open my laptop and frantically clicked at the Google Chrome browser begging it to open faster. I logged into my hotmail account and frantically scrolled through my contacts to find his. Should I make a subject? Would "I'm sorry, please forgive me?" be too much? I left it blank for now because my message was much more important than the title of it. My fingers glided over the keys with each word pouring from my heart through my finger tips and into the e-mail.

"Eric,  
I made a huge mistake saying all of those awful things to you. I love you, more than you could ever know. You have been everything to me for years now, and I can't lose you. Let's try to be real or as real as we can be. I need to see you face to face in real life someday but I can be happy with what we have now. We've spent so many years together talking that I can't let it go now. Please say you love me too!  
I love you always and forever!  
Sookie."

As soon as I hit sent I began refreshing my inbox in hopes of a reply. It was only then that I looked at the time on my computer to realize it was 3:17 P.M so it meant that it was 10:17 P.M where Eric was. He might not get his e-mail until tomorrow. I slammed my head against my bed angrily feeling that my attempts were in vain. There was a knock on my door just when I was about to begin crying from frustration and Gran's melodic voice floated through the wooden door.

"Sookie, hon?"  
"Yeah, Gran?"

She opened the door to peek inside to make sure I was decent and upon her approval she walked into sit next to me, just like she had the previous night.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, or what is right or wrong. Only you can make those decisions in your heart. From what I hear and see Eric is a very sweet boy, so do you want to tell me what spurred that crying fest, sweety?"

I sat quiet for a minute trying to tell her that I wanted to be in a full blown relationship with Eric but I wasn't sure how.

"I..," I stopped and blushed, "I think I love him Gran."

Her eyes looked at me expectantly willing me to continue.

"I'm sure you've known that for a while but, I want to be with him all the time. I want to see him, love him, show him my little corner of the world. But I don't know if those things will ever happen. I don't want to get my hopes up and then realize what I want from him will never be."

A bubbling in my throat came out as a hoarse laugh that turned into a cough as I looked Gran deep in her nonjudgmental eyes.

"I mean COME ON, it's not like we will meet and be perfect for each other and then we'll continue our lives and then one of us will make the commitment to move here. We'll get married and have 1.5 children and live happily ever after. This isn't some Southern fairy tale. I'd be lying if I said I believed it could work. I can't eve-…"

Gran held up her hand signaling me to stop talking and she stood.

"I didn't come up here to have you bash your own dreams. Why don't you just take a nice bath and soak. Think about everything you want and need, Sookie. Wise decisions aren't made through rash actions."

She excused herself to start on dinner and excited my room with a click of the door.

* * *

That poor grandchild of mine. She always seems to find trouble even if it is miles away. As naïve as she thinks I am with computers, I have learned one thing; How to operate a simple e-mail. The wrinkles around my mouth from years of smiling got increased tenfold when I had read Eric's e-mail this morning. She would have no idea, because not a single hint would pass through these sealed lips. _I couldn't wait._

* * *

**So that concludes Chapter 4! I really wanted to bring out the raw emotions that are making Sookie go crazy. I know exactly how she is feeling so it was relatively easy to find inspiration for this. And a Gran POV?! What a twist! As always :3 Reviews with comments, questions, or suggestions are always welcome. **

**P.S Should I write a side story for Valentine's Day?!**


	5. Valentine's Day EXTRA!

**Hey guys :D So I decided to post a Valentine's Day extra in here with the regular chapters because it goes along with the story. I have never been to Sweden nor do I know if things are similar to the United States/Canada. I am pretending that Sweden is Canada for me because that is my home away from home :P. This is a slight spoiler but if you've been following along you know that they have to meet.. RIGHT? But this is just a little side story that won't affect the actual plot. The hotel is based off of one in Ontario, Canada that was absolutely breathtaking, but not for the price –huffs- WELL… without further ado, I present to you A Valentine's XXX-tra. (Hahaha at my porn reference)**

**

* * *

  
**

The hotel door opened slightly and revealed Eric carrying a bucket of ice with a bottle of expensive champagne sticking out of the top. I grinned at him cheekily knowing full well what we planned to do. Spending a week in Sweden for my summer vacation had definitely been a great idea. Eric worked as a waiter in a fancy restaurant for months to pay for this, but of course he made more than enough by charming the ladies whom he served. Those ladies certainly tipped well just to look at my man. Mine, mine, mine. Mm, mm, mm! He found the most beautiful hotel and rented a suite for a week, telling me that it would be Valentine's Day every single day we were here. My heart leapt through the roof. All that was left for me to do was pick my flights and cross the great Atlantic Ocean. You know… that really big wet thing.

I was nervous traveling for the first time by plane especially over the ocean but Gran told me none too lightly to put on my big girl pants and go see my man. I had 11 packs or gum, 7 magazines, 2 trashy romance novels, my iPod, and finally my camera to take pictures of the world below. I brought two big bags for them to stowaway in the bottom and my carry on had a gift for Eric, carefully wrapped in silver wrapping paper with sparkle red kisses all over topped off with a silk black bow. This present was babied more than I was. About 13 hours later, including layovers and taxiing I landed in Sweden. Does positively rainbowlicious count as a way to describe my happiness? The city lights shone bright and reflected through the lobby windows as I stood in the middle of the room with my bags. My eyes scanned the room constantly for my very own Viking. Unfortunately the entire room was full of them. Every once and a while a young man would smile or wink at me. Oh boy, just being in this room was like having a million Erics with me. Gaaaah.

"Sookie."

Eric's voice scared the crap out of me as I whirled around to face him flustered and grinning. His face was pink from the running and he held a bouquet of sunflowers. I wanted to tackle him and rip those pants off and release that delicious thick… My face turned ten shades redder than his and his laugh rippled through the hall.

"Sookie must you look so delicious right off the plane?"

He groaned and adjusted his pants. I guess I couldn't blame him; it had been 3 months since we had seen each other and he was hard up for sex. I mean real hard. Get it? I had only worn some flip flops, white capris, and a yellow v neck top. It looked _real_ sexy after 13 hours on a plane. None the less Eric had that shit eating grin that told me he would be giving me all of his frustrations as soon as I gave him the okay.

We traded items and he lifted all of my bags with ease and carried them out the door to find his car. Only then walking behind him could I take in the man I had missed so much. Over the years I never realized how much Eric had gone from a cute boy to a devilishly handsome man. Even though we have met multiple times before, he always looks new to me. His sandy blonde hair had grown slightly longer since the last time I saw him and it moved softly with the wind. He wore a simple white t shirt and some plaid looking shorts that would swim if I wore them. But even in such simple clothing, his muscles rippled beneath his clothes with each movement of his body. It had been 3 long months for me too and let's just say the way his ass was shaking in front of me, my lady bits were tingling!

He loaded the bags into the car and opened the door for me and just simply smiled. As soon as we were both situated in the car I couldn't help but blush. The sexual tension sparking between us could have caused a lightning storm.

"Sookie, I've missed you."

"I.. I've missed you too, Eric."

When did my voice get so small and why was my heart ramming my chest like this was the first time? Eric moved his hands from the steering wheel and stroked my cheek softly and smiled.

"Think I can get a kiss?"

Damn right you can! I just smiled and leaned in and Eric did the rest. His lips gently pressed to mine and then seconds later they were latched onto mine. Eric's hands were both holding the sides of my face as his tongue grazed my lips every few moments so I would open my mouth. I moaned into the kiss appreciating every second his body touched mine. His kisses were going straight to inbetween my thighs and as he kissed me harder, I rubbed them together to create the delicious friction I was hoping he would soon relieve.

"E-E-Eric… Oh.. God.."

I was panting when Eric's kisses moved to the juncture between my neck and shoulders. His light scruff combined with the searing feeling of his lips and tongue made my panties soaked through. Without any warning his hand came to rest on my breast and knead it with earnest. Then suddenly he stopped and sat back observing his work. I was gripping both arm rests with my eyes half closed and breathing like a woman in labor. Not to mention my panties were soaked with my desire for him. Oh, Eric Northman. I hate you but want you so damn bad.

The ride home was relatively uneventful. We held hands the whole way and kissed at every stop light. The only down side to being in Eric's car was that every time he had to speed up or slow down he had to change gears and well, he hadn't exactly mastered a smooth transition between switching gears yet. My head bobbled back and forth for about an hour until we pulled up to a lavish hotel that shone like diamonds. The hotel was almost shaped like an arrow on its side and each side of it was covered with shimmering glass. On the front part was a large clock tower that simply glowed. Eric let the valet take his car as he put my bags on a cart and moved towards the front desk. Inside was even more breathtaking that the outside. There were spiral stair cases on either side of the large revolving doors and trees garnished almost every area. A large waterfall was at the center of the room and sitting on top of them were two glass elevators that allowed its riders to gaze out and into the city. From the ceiling gold decorations twinkled against the soft lighting from above and against the dark sky from outside.

I had died and gone to heaven clearly. Eric just smiled from beside me as I stared around me in awe with my jaw slacked. Eric had apparently already made his way over to the front desk and gathered out room keys. Again he picked up my bags and led the way to the elevators. Oh goody, we got the clear elevators; just what I needed to fuel my fear of heights. I clung to Eric and snuggled my face into his rock hard chest and felt a soft growl ripple through his chest.

"I can't wait to have you."

His eyes were burning with a passion that can only be described as hungry. Hungry and wanton. When the elevator dinged that we had reached the fifth floor, Eric practically dragged me out speeding towards Room 504. With a left and then a right, Eric found the room and swiped his card eagerly. As soon as he had the door open he pulled me inside and tossed my bags to the side of the front room as he yanked me in the bedroom. I quickly found myself on my back with my legs hanging over the bed with a very hungry looking Eric hovering over me. His eyes raked over my body and his hands quickly blocked his vision. His hands were everywhere as I cried out from the attention. My body was absolutely covered with Eric devouring my mouth and his hands up my shirt fondling my breasts. The attention went straight to my nipples as they peaked and strained against the bra begging to be set free.

The animal in Eric came out as he whipped my shirt over my head revealing a lacey bra that barely covered my supple chest.

"Sookie, you will be the death of me."

No, Eric would be the death of all my bras. He actually ripped through the fabric freeing my breasts with a bounce as they swayed with the way he rocked against my core. I couldn't help but moan and gasp at feeling the sheer size of him through our clothing. Eric attacked my nipples with his lips tentatively teasing them with his lips. His hands had found both of mine pinning me down and his other hand had found its way to the edge of my capris. If anything, Eric was a one hell of a multi-tasker. Suddenly a solitary finger had found its way to my outer lips and was tracing them achingly slow. I gasped and arched into his touch. Eric smiled against my breast as he took a nipple inbetween his teeth as he nipped and sucked. It didn't take Eric long to grow eager to feel how tight I was as he slid that deliciously long finger into my core. He didn't relent on my breast but switched to the other as he pumped in and out of me slowly. I could have killed Eric for pinning me down but God, I needed him. My hips were involuntarily or rather voluntarily grinding up against his hand begging for me and trying to get as much friction as possible on my nub. He added another finger and I nearly choked on a throaty moan and that smug bastard smiled. Suddenly both of his fingers were gone and I opened my eyes searching for a reason for my loss. Eric sat on the edge of the bed licking his fingers slowly, relishing the taste. I could practically hear him purring, but I was overwhelmed with the need to be fucked. Yes, fucked. Eric and I had made love, but now I wanted Eric to bend me over the bed rip off my panties and thrust into me until the cows came home.

"I will be right back lover; I have some plans for you." With a wink and a light kiss upon my brow Eric was up and out the door with the ice bucket.

I lay on that bed with my fists balled and my legs flailing uttering almost a feral scream from my frustration. That BASTARD left me horny and wanton for him and he takes the ice bucket for a walk. Realization hit me that Eric's Valentine's Day present was still in my bag tossed aside in the front room. I ran out to grab my bag and brought it upon the bed. Luckily the present was still intact and I placed it on the table beside the window for Eric to see when he either came back or the time was right.

About 10 minutes later Eric the door opened a jar revealing the ice bucket full and a fancy champagne bottle poking out of the top. He waltzed into the bedroom and pulled two flutes from above the mini fridge and popped the champagne.

"Come here, lover."

I obliged and took a flute from his awaiting hand.

"What are we celebrating?"

Eric smiled that beautiful smile that wet my panties from day one.

"Not only are we celebrating Valentine's, but you are here my sweet. You conquered your fear and came to see me. You have no idea how much it means to me but, I love you."

His small speech brought tears to my eyes and he carefully wiped them away and raised his hand for a toast.

"To our love?"

"To our love. I love you, Eric."

We downed our flutes and Eric leered at me.

"Now to begin where I left off."

Not a split second after I put down my flute Eric swept me up and dropped me on the bed. The t-shirt and shorts I had pulled back on were pulled right back off. Eric pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt, kicking his pants away. My eyes were glazing over watching Eric's naked body move before me. His erection would never cease to impress me and I grew wetter just staring at it in all of its glory.

"Sookie, I love you."

"I love you as well, Eric."

I gave him a wink and he crawled on the bed hovering over me instantly attaching himself to my breast while rubbing my nub. I wished that Eric would just get on with it and he seemed to sense my urgency and need for him. My breathing sped up when I realized that Eric needed me just as much as I needed him. He began rubbing his erection back and forth over my glistening lips. Oh God, he felt so good rubbing against my clit that I started to grind into him. That was all the encouragement Eric needed. With a slight adjustment and a movement of his hips, Eric entered me in one swift thrust causing me to cry out at being filled by his enormous size.

Eric's eyes rolled back in his head momentarily before he looked down upon my face and kissed me softly. The overwhelming sensation of being filled by Eric was replaced by pure pleasure as he withdrew and filled me again. My hands found their way to his back grasping for dear life. I found that my hips rose to meet Eric's every time he slammed down and filled me whole. That familiar bubble in my stomach of an orgasm approaching became known to both of us. Our panting became unison and it was harder to focus on anything but Eric. It had been 3 months for both of us, we were dying to cum.

Then suddenly Eric's eyes returned to the back of his head and he muttered beautiful Swedish words that spoke volumes to me. I shook with him as my juices flowed freely from me and onto the sheets. Eric stilled as he shot his seed deep inside me, crying out all the while.

That tentative smile from him said a million things. It said "I love you," it said "You're my everything," and most of all it said "Thank you." I'm sure that my face was emitting the same phrases, or so I hoped. Without skipping a beat Eric withdrew from me and rolled to the side of the bed and pulled out a small parcel from the bedside draw.

I pulled the sheet around me and stepped off the bed with wobbly legs to collect Eric's gift from off the table. I returned to the bed and we grinned at each other as we silently exchanged the gifts. I waited to open mine, eager to see the expression when Eric opened his gift. I had spent weeks working on it and hoped it would convey all the love I had for him. Eric being the Viking he was, he tore open the beautiful packaging and found a strange book looking thing. It was a scrapbook of every single time we met. All the photos of us together, movie tickets, vouchers for carnivals and events, and everything inbetween I had collected. The front of the scrapbook said, "To My Valentine." He spent a few minutes looking over it quietly before he looked up and thanked me profusely while kissing my face all over.

"Lover, open your gift. I am eager to see if you are as pleased as I am."

I nodded and gently tugged the bow on the top. I lifted the cover and sifted through the tissue paper to find a beautiful gold locket. It was the shape of a heart with an E intertwined with an S on the front in silver. I fingered it gently and found the back of it was etched. On the back read: **You'll always be in mine, lover. Love, Eric.**

"It opens too, lover."

I looked up through my lashes laced with tears of joy at Eric. He looked positively radiant as he watched me open the locket. Inside was a photo I don't even remember being taken, but I remember the moment. We were out to eat with Gran and it was our first kiss. This was the greatest present I had ever received.

"I love you, Eric. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sookie. Ready to go again?"

Eric winked and only then did I notice he was hard, again. _Yikes, yahoo, yum!_

* * *

**So my muse is gone. My boyfriend and I have kinda broken up ~_~ and I haven't had the urge to do anything but die in bed. I wanted to finish this before Valentine's Day so you all could enjoy this extra! Especially if you're spending it alone, like me :( I will try to update with another chapter ASAP :) ENJOY YOUR WEEKEND! **

**R/R please and thank you :3**


	6. Condoms and Bacon

**So I am soooo sorry for the long update but you know how life is. I don't own any of these characters but I do kinda own the plot because it's written after my life! Haha here we go !**

**

* * *

**

I smiled like an old dog that was having his ear scratched and being fed a delicious meaty bone. Although Sookie had said terrible and hurtful things I had the upper hand simply because her grandmother was deviant old woman. Adele was an amazing and inspiring woman who had become the second or third most adored woman in the world. After Sookie had left me with my jaw slack I had remained on MSN unbeknownst to me. About an hour later I heard Sookie sign back on and I felt like I was going to throw up all over the place. Stumbling over the chair and reaching for the keys I frantically typed what the hell was the matter with her. What seemed like hours but in actuality were mere seconds, a slow and steady response began.

"Eric, it's Adele."

I tilted my head because to be quite frank I was thrown for a loop. I had been expecting my heart breaking vixen to come back and either lash out violently at me with more stings to my ego and heart or her to cry hysterically over our unchanging predicament.

"Yes?"

I couldn't think of anything else to reply. Not a hello, not what's going on? And certainly not an apology for saying hell to an elder who would and could surely whoop my ass. Again MSN alerted me to a slowly typed out response. I decided that kneeling on the floor hunched towards the computer wasn't the manliest of positions, so I righted the chair and sat motionless with my fingers laced and ankles crossed. There, much manlier and far less pathetic looking.

"I overheard what Sookie said and I want to help."

Now bewildered and interested I leaned forward and asked what she was talking about. I couldn't wrap my head around how Adele could possibly help or even rectify the situation.

"I want to buy you a plane ticket to visit Sookie. You will stay here. When can you leave?"

By no means had I ever dreamed that Adele or Sookie were extravagantly rich and once the shock wore off (after about 5 seconds) I couldn't help but smirk. Adele had balls. She saw that her precious and only granddaughter was in pain and saw the only solution. When I hadn't responded Adele wrote, "I will not accept no as an answer." I couldn't help but laugh, she did in fact have giant balls of steel.

"I can leave tonight."

Smirking and satisfied with my response I waited to see if the old gal would play ball, and to my surprise she did. Within the hour Adele had purchased me a flight that left in 5 hours and wished me well and said she would see me the next day. It was good to have parents that didn't really care because I frantically jumped and raced to pack my bags. While shoving clothes and toiletries in a bag I dialed my older sister Pam to see if she would give me a ride to the airport. On the first ring she picked up.

"Baby brother, what pleasure do I owe this phone call?"

"I need a ride to the airport, now."

"Finally going to get some ass from that buxom blonde of yours?"

"Pamela."

Although she was older, when I used Pam's full name she knew I meant business and fucking me would just result in her missing a few of her favorite pumps. Charities loved being donated $1,600 pumps. Pam on the other hand, did not like charities being donated $1,600 pumps; especially if they were new and hers.

"Fine, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Okay, see you then."

When I was satisfied that all was in order I waited on the front porch for Pam to pick me up. Exactly 20 minutes later a pastel pink minivan pulled into the driveway and honked. Running down the stairs I almost tripped, which caused Pam to shriek in laughter as she pounded her hand on the horn more. Bitch. The best thing about Pam had to be her speeding because I made it to the airport with more than enough time. As she bid me goodbye Pam had to get the last words:

"I hope you packed condoms!"

And with that Pam's minivan lurched away from the curbside and sped off onto through the parking lot towards an exit. I made my way to the terminal and boarded when my flight was called…

* * *

I smiled knowing that Eric would be here tomorrow night and went to bed satisfied that although my grandbaby was in no position to help herself, I could help her…

When I woke the next morning I fixed the biggest breakfast that I had in a long time. The smell of hot cakes, eggs, bacon, grits, toast, and sausages floated through the air. I knew that Sookie had finally woken up the delicious scents as she drowsily made her way into the kitchen rubbing her still red and puffy eyes.

"Morning Gran."

She greeted me bleary eyed and continued to rub her eyes to hide the fact that she had been crying all night long even after I had spoken with her. I was a teenager too at one time; I knew she had cried for a love she thought she lost.

"Help yourself Sookie. I have a favor to ask of you when you're done."

I figured that I would wait until Sookie was full and sated with breakfast delights before I gave her a less than truthful task. She ate with vigor consuming at least two of everything. When all was done she helped clean up the kitchen and thanked me profusely for treating her so well.

"Sookie a friend of mine will be arriving at the airport tonight. But it'll be a bit too late for me and I don't believe I will be able to drive safely. Do you think you could pick them up for me, darling?"

The pronouns were crucial to the plan to not let Sookie know exactly who she was picking up.

"Sure, Gran. Do I know them?"

"You might, but I think once they are you will recognize them."

"Uh… okay."

Although Sookie seemed skeptic I avoided the rest of her prying questions by merely suggesting that it was an old friend she was picking up. Finally she gave it a rest as she went out to pick up some groceries while I cleaned the house for our guests arrival.

* * *

I sat inside the airport waiting area for Gran's friend or whatever he was. As much as I loved her, a man (or men or people in general for that matter) visiting my Gran so unexpectedly made me think a few thoughts. One: Gran had a boyfriend. No, not possible how would she have the time? Two: It really was an old friend and this trip was unexpected. Maybe. Three: Gran was just losing her mind in old age and someone was or wasn't coming. A very real possibility but then again Gran had always been as sharp as a tack to me.

Lost in my thoughts I heard that the flight number had come in but during my reveries I had missed where it was coming from. I held up a sign that said "FRIEND OF ADELE STACKHOUSE" and waved it in the air… like I just didn't care. I sort of didn't. I was moody and heartbroken; I was allowed to be bitchy and indifferent. Slowly passengers started to emerge from the connecting gate and they all looked familiar. They were tall, blonde hair, and blue eyed. A giant lump seemed to arrive in my throat and I couldn't breathe. Panic struck me and I leaned over to gaze at the back of the jet to see the name and oh sweet Jesus Sheppard of Judah… "AIR SWEDEN" was printed on the side with a Viking ship logo. I wanted to throw up I was so nervous. Glancing back to the guests still pouring through I spotted a lost fast that I would recognize anywhere.

* * *

**So sorry for the cliffy there xD and I promise to show more love to this story. I was reading all the Dead Pan entries and I love them! But there is that review button down there that does kinda keep me writing... I'm such a whore ahah! Until next time ;)**


End file.
